The Strawberry Chronicles MK edition
by Lord Vitiate
Summary: All Ichigo wanted to do after the winter war was be alone with Rukia, but no. Now he's in a tournament for something he doesn't care about in a different universe. Ichigo x Harem. Warnings: Lemons and bad grammar.


**Warning: Bad grammar and lemons, also I take no credit or own anything. They belong to their respective owners.**

**So this is going to be smaller than my current story chapter wise.**

**This is after the winter war before the glorious TYBW and takes place in the same universe(kinda I guess) of you know the strawberry chronicles.**

**I don't like the word onahole, doesn't roll off the tongue nicely I guess.**

**Some of this shit in the story isn't possible but it's fiction so who cares.**

**MK9 bodies being used you figs, anything else is a sin in the eyes of god.**

**Vote in the poll on my profile if you don't mind.**

* * *

**Ichigo's room**

Rukia moaned as Ichigo pushed himself deeper into her, before her lips were captured by Ichigo. "Harder," She yelled out her smaller frame almost at its breaking point. Knowing that the pleasure would be more than a hundred times more powerful than anything she has experienced before if she pushed him into breaking her.

Ichigo stopped moving her as he thought about it, knowing that Rukia wouldn't leave his side even with the current amount of pleasure he gave her unless he ordered herself too. He was though a little fearful of how much she could handle and what would happen afterwards if he did as she asked. Looking down at her stomach that had the tiniest bulge, he decided screw it wanting to make her big and round with his child. "Fine," Ichigo said pushing her onto her back her face facing the cracked door alerting her that his sisters were watching them. "Ichi-"

"When I do break you and put a baby inside you," He said nibbling on her neck causing her to moan again, her juices spraying his cock in anticipation of what was to come. "You'll walk back to Renji and fuck him. Then tell him the child is his understood?" He asked pressing the tip against her lips, rubbing it up and down across them.

Rukia yelled as she agreed with him, all she wanted was to be broken and used by the Substitute Shinigami. To become his onahole and pop out children that were half breeds knowing the scandal would bring great shame to the Kuchiki clan and Renji if ever found out.

Ichigo smiled as he grabbed her by the hips, backing away as he lined up with her drooling pussy. Slamming his hips forward with all the might he could muster, right before the world turned white.

* * *

**Kronika's keep**

"What!" Ichigo yelled as he turned side to side looking around him in hopes to find the culprit that brought him here away from his sexy fun time with Rukia. Ignoring that he was still naked and that everytime he did turn, his cock swung like a battering ram.

Looking around all he found was a mechanical hourglass with sand passing through it. The glow reminding him how people flexed their reiatsu.

"I'm glad you could come," A woman's voice echoed out as Ichigo stared at a spot next to the hourglass machine, knowing that whoever it was would appear next to it if his hunch was right.

A woman appeared next to it floating in the air. Wearing a white dress that had gold inlines on it, revealing her shapely legs that made Ichigo twitch a little. Her eyes a piercing blue color that seemed to hold an infinite amount of wisdom. Ichigo noted the lack of hair with a metal plate covering her head wondering why she had it. "Ichigo Kurosaki I see that you don't disappoint after all," She said eyeing him like a tiger eyes it's prey. Her tongue involuntary licking her lips in anticipation of the new recruit in front of her.

"I have a-"

"Don't care send me home now," Ichigo replied staring directly into her eyes seeing them twitch from the bluntness of his words.

"I didn't finish," She said before introducing herself. "I am Kronika, Keeper of Time."

"Don't care send me home," Ichigo repeated as he looked down at his cock that was pointing at her trying to tell him something important or it was his hormones telling him to fuck her.

"Can you put some clothes on human," Kronika said earning an eyebrow raise from what she said to him.

"First off, you licked your lips and you said I don't disappoint. So that must mean you like what you've seen so far," Ichigo replied to her earning a slight tug of her lips, likely out of annoyance. "Second off, you scream evil villain looking to recruit strong people for their cause that doesn't like taking no as an answer."

"My my you're very observant for one so young," Kronkia said wondering if he would change his mind or would she have to force him too.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in response, not caring in the slightest about what she said. "Well when you raised your two yougest sisters all by yourself it kinda comes with it."

"You have my grievances Ichigo Kurosaki," Kronika said before hovering down to the ground so she could walk in front of him. "As for my offer it's whatever you want in the new timeline I will create." She said placing her hand on his shoulder feeling the muscles and the blood flow bethneth her fingers, his dormant power radiating off his skin in pleasant waves. Her own blue aura matching the rhythm that his was going at.

"If I say no again will you send me back?" Ichigo asked already knowing the answer to his question as she took her hand off his shoulder.

"No," Kronkia said before turning around making Ichigo widened his eyes in amazement at how well defined her ass was from under the dress she was wearing.

"How about a deal then?" Ichigo asked his teenage hormones taking control now since he hasn't gotten rid of his lust. The lust clouding his mind and his thoughts. "You manage to outlast me in bed and I'll serve you a hundred ten percent, but if I win you serve me and send me back home. Deal?"

Kronika turned and looked at Ichigo who had the audacity and balls to issue that type of challenge against her a titan. A being that stood above the elder gods themselves. Geras was a failure a voice whispered in her ear knowing it to be true. Her right hand man not lacking the endowments that the man in front of her was showing off proudly without a care in the world. Remember in your bed what type of man Geras was and the failures of the future he would bring.

Kronika looked down at Ichigo's crotch harder now that the voice grasped her mind, look at them hang there. You could have it all to yourself if you win this challenge and if you lose you get to taste something that has never been provided to you her conscious said to her. Her lips becoming moist from the idea of the challenge Ichigo threw at her.

"So de-" Ichigo started saying before he was silenced by Kronika slamming her lips against his. Ichigo smiled as hormones worked on her mind and soul. His cock caught between her legs pushing up against the cloth and her vagaina as it stuck out behind her.

"So you get a bed here?" Ichigo asked as Kronika pulled away, her eyes full of lust and want. Rubbing herself along the length of his cock noting the width was enough to keep her thighs from touching, loving how it lifted her up a couple of inches when it twitched in eagerness of being inside a woman.

Kronika threw up her right hand as her other grabbed Ichigo by the head of his cock, her legs wrapping around his waist helping his cock bear her weight. Ichigo watching in awe as she created a bed out of thin air while riding his cock.

"I think you lubed it enough," Ichigo said sitting on the bed, feeling how much juice she left on him from the ride she gave it. Placing his hands on her hips he grinned at her as she smiled back, lifting her up with ease till the tip of his cock pressed up against her lips threatening to split her apart.

Raising her hand she set a time loop planning to break Ichigo's mind with the pleasure he was about to feel. The perfect plan to make him completely loyal to her. But before she could set the conditions on cycle limit on herself she was slammed down, her eyes widening from how much meat was shoved into her scared chamber. Her stomach bulging obscenely as it twitched proving to her that it was Ichigo's doing.

"What?" Ichigo said to himself as Kronika glowed blue before a blue aura surrounded her as she was lifted back up into the position that she was in before being slammed down all the way. Before it all happened again in quick succession faster than he could count. He held in the moan from the pleasure he was feeling, knowing that if he let it happen he would be hard stopped from cumming as it increased by the second.

Ichigo laid back staring at the endless ceiling if he could call it that counting the seconds as they past. Knowing that once this was over he would be the winner. Happy that he could go back home.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Ichigo's bloodshot eyes traveled down to look at Kronika seeing as the blue aura finally dimmed and vanished. Happy that he could finally stop and get some rest, even though he was completely still the whole time. Kronika didn't say anything as he shook her. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes staring at something in the distance. "I guess I won," Ichigo said as he grabbed her by the hips to remove her, unwittingly awakening the monster he just created.

Kronika looked down at the person who was moving her off her throne. Seeing that it was her throne moving her she stared at him confusingly before it clicked, her eyes traveling downwards to his cock that broke her. Knowing that she lost she smiled down at him drawing Ichigo's attention wondering what she was thinking. Pushing away his hands causing gravity to do it's work. Moaning she cradled his head as he buried it in her chest from what she did.

Ichigo gasped as he entered her womb. The feeling of her cervix locking around the head of his cock finally braking him under the pleasure. Not being able to hold back anymore he unleashed his potent seed inside of her. The first shot firing directly into Kronika's womb filling it in no time flat, with more following afterwards

She smiled as she felt Ichigo release himself inside of her. Holding his head she pushed him back against the pillows so he could lie down to be more comfortable as he did his duty as a male. His eyes already closed from the exhaustion of holding it in for so long. Rubbing her growing stomach she moaned as some of his potent seed shot out around his cock drenching the floor and bed.

Kronika stared at his peaceful face wondering if the mortal way of having children would work on a titan before her mind turned to the plans she made. Already reforming the plans she made to fit a certain strawberry in them.


End file.
